Bike Race Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for this wiki. Not having read these policies is not an excuse. 'General' You need to be at least 13 years old to have an account on Wikia as per the Wikia Terms of Use for all wiki users due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. 'Recommended Behaviour:' #Invite friends to help! #Make sure you sign your name on any talk page (either manually or with ~~~~). #Always edit in good faith. #Read Wikia Rules for more information. #Please report anyone who violates any of these policies. 'Inappropriate Behaviour:' Interaction With Other Users #Do not ask for, or give out, personal information (address, password, etc.). Repeatedly requesting this information from someone else is considered harassment and will result in a ban. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, and/or orientation) will result in at the very least a permanent ban, and may be reported to Wikia Staff. #Editing or deleting other users' pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical and/or punctuation errors. Trolling is strictly prohibited. #Do not insult or belittle other users. #Do not refer to a user by anything other than their username (unless it is a nickname that they like, or their real name they agree). Page Editing #Do not participate in a strategy war (or any other edit war, for that matter). If you don't like a particular Bike or Level strategy, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.). If you and the other user cannot agree on a particular strategy, consult an Administrator to arbitrate. Removing content based on your dislike of a particular strategy is considered vandalism. #Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. #Warning Templates are only to be used by Administrators. Unrightful use will result in a week-long ban. #Inserting content that is not relevant to the page you are editing is considered vandalism and is prohibited. #Do not add unneeded categories. At the moment the administration feels that the current categories are sufficient, so it is highly probable that any added categories will be considered unneeded. If you feel differently, ask an Administrator before adding it. #Adding duplicate pages is considered spam. It is very likely that there is already a page covering your topic, so before you add a page, search for the existing page and add your content there (if it isn't there already). #Do not remove templates from pages. #It is highly discouraged to rename pages. Do not rename a page unless you are sure the page's name is wrong (typographical error, etc.). If you do anyway, you will get a warning and/or a block for 1 week or more. Blogs, Forums and Comments #Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc.) is prohibited (unless it is approved by an Administrator). #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures will result in a ban anywhere from 6 months up to a permanent ban. #Do not use excessive capital letters in comments.